


Never Have to Wait for You Again

by glamglaceon



Series: Waiting for You [3]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Post-Endgame, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamglaceon/pseuds/glamglaceon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Waiting for You series.  Sorey is back and Mikleo couldn't be happier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have to Wait for You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Since you guys seem to love this series, I felt like another story with our favorite pair is in order. I will work on another chapter for Like a Ghost as well, my Zestiria chaptered fic that sets in high school and is in modern times. If you haven't read it, you could if you want. ^^ Anyway, let's head into this and get cavities from all the Sorey/Mikleo cuteness together.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Zestiria. It belongs to Bandai Namco and whoever else owns the wonderful Tales of series. If I owned it.... yeah.... I can only dream

\---- Never Have to Wait for You Again ----

Sorey stirred from his sleep, staring up at the ceiling of his childhood home. You would think he wouldn't want to sleep again, being in a deep sleep for a hundred years, but he sure passed out once Sorey and Mikleo arrived back in Izuchi. The brunette let out a yawn and stretched, careful to not wake his sleeping boyfriend beside him. Mikleo was so adorable snuggled against his side, long silver hair cushioning his head and his thin arms wrapped around his waist. Sorey hadn't noticed much changes in his body once he woke but he did notice the changes in his best friend. He must have reached a growth spurt and shot up a few inches plus he filled out more and grew his hair out. The Shepherd must admit he liked this look a lot more. He carefully unwrapped himself from the Seraph and got dressed in tan pants and a green shirt. He feathered a kiss on Mikleo's forehead and headed outside.

Izuchi hadn't changed during those hundred years he was gone and he found that refreshing. Everything else seemed to have changed, making him feel somewhat left out. He didn't remember anything from his time away. To him, it felt like he had just stopped Heldarf from destroying the world and tainting every human and Seraph. Sorey glanced around the village and felt a sharp pain in his chest when he remembered that Jiji was no longer here. He could still remember when he charged Heldarf with Mikleo, seeing Jiji's face on Heldarf's palm. Once they freed their grandfather from that man's body, they collapsed and cried their loss for the man who raised them.

"I was helpless then," he whispered to himself.

"No arguing from me."

Sorey yelped and jumped about a foot in the air. He turned around to face Zaveid's grinning face. The Shepherd was glad to see that the man hadn't changed a bit since he last saw him. Behind the wind Seraph was Lailah and Edna, wearing amused looks. Edna, like Mikleo, had grown quite a bit as well. She was nearly the same height as Lailah but kept her hair the same length. The earth Seraph now wore a white and yellow dress that ended just an inch above her knees.

"Welcome back, Sorey," Lailah greeted, smiling widely. She had tears in her green eyes.

"Glad to be back," he said, reaching out and touching her cheek. "Though, to be honest, it just feels like everything happened yesterday."

"Yeah, we were warned about that," Edna said. Her voice was now smooth and not quite so childish.

"I am happy to see my village hasn't changed with the times," Sorey said, glancing around. His eyes fell to the small rock right outside Jiji's house and a lump formed in his throat.

"It must be disorienting," Lailah replied, her heart going out to the Shepherd.

"Alisha and Rose must be gone too?" he asked softly, still staring at Jiji's grave.

The three Seraphim shared a look. Zaveid shrugged and took the incentive. "Yeah. They tried to wait for you but age caught up with them."

"I see." Sorey stared down at his hands. "Do Shepherds live longer lives due to their connection to the Seraphim?"

"It must be the case," a light voice from behind Sorey. Warm arms wrapped around his chest and Mikleo's chin rested on his shoulder. "Though Rose wasn't a Shepherd, nor did she want to be one, she lived longer than some. She's only been gone for three years."

Zaveid, Edna, and Lailah shared a smile at seeing Mikleo so happy. Ever since they heard what Sorey had done, right after they awoken, it seemed like the life had gone from his body. For the first couple years, it was hard to get Mikleo to leave Sorey's house in Izuchi. He came out a few times to accompany them to the memorial rock Edna created and to stare out at the field where they had battled and prevailed against Heldarf. Then it took him another couple years to leave Izuchi. He was recruited along with the others to follow a few other Shepherds on their journeys when the Hellions resurfaced again.

"That makes us sound like we are leeching life from you," Sorey said, falling back against his lover's chest.

The rest of the day Sorey spent with his friends, catching up on what they did over the last hundred years and learning about the Shepherds that came after him. He was surprised to hear that Alisha had a slab of marble in Lady Lake with the names of all the Shepherds, past and present. He was even more shocked to hear that she ended up marrying Sergei and had a handful of chidren. Rose never married but she was an ambassador of sorts for relations between the Seraphim and humans. When she passed three years ago, her Seraphim friends were there for her.

It was dark when Zaveid, Edna, and Lailah left, promising to come back another time. Sorey let out a sigh and rested his back on the ground, hands behind his head. "I don't think I'll ever get over the fact I slept for so long."

Mikleo stared down at his boyfriend. "I don't think anyone could, love." He touched Sorey's arm. "I know I could hardly believe I lived for as long as a I did without you. I knew you would return but it was hard, year after year. It was another year I couldn't hold you, couldn't touch you." He leaned in and kissed Sorey softly. "Another year I couldn't kiss you."

Sorey's heart went out to Mikleo, who suffered for so long. He knew it would be hell for him if he walked in his boyfriend's shoes. He raised himself up and wrapped Mikleo into a tight hug. "I'm sorry."

Mikleo let out a laugh. "It's not your fault, Sorey." He backed away a little and cupped Sorey's face in his bare hands. "You did what you had to. I could never blame you."

Sorey's green eyes looked down. "I made you suffer."

The Seraph lifted his lover's chin and smiled at him. "It builds character."

The brunette stared at Mikleo before sighing. He didn't want to argue. He pulled Mikleo forward and kissed him passionately. The Seraph was surprised but quickly kissed back, hands leaving his face and threading through Sorey's hair. They made out for a few minutes before pulling away, breathing heavily though their foreheads still touched.

"I'm glad I waited for you," Mikleo whispered through his pants. "Now I never have to wait for you again."

Sorey smiled gently. "I would hate to keep you waiting for me, my beautiful wife."

Mikleo's jaw dropped as Sorey guffawed. "Hey, who said I was the wife?! And when did we get married?!"

The brunette continued to laugh as the silver-haired male ranted, as he knew he would. Mikleo was fun to tease because of his reactions to everything. He suspected that was why Rose, Edna, and Zaveid loved to push his buttons. 

Sorey calmed down and pulled his boyfriend into another hug, startling Mikleo. He stopped mid-rant and let out a sigh. He hugged Sorey back, burying his face into his hair and took in the scent of his lover. They stayed like that and earned amused looks from the villagers as they passed by. Sorey was the first to pull away and he got up from the ground. Mikleo followed suit and tugged the Shepherd back to his house.

\----

The next day, Mikleo brought Sorey out to the graves of Alisha, Sergei, and Rose, who were all buried in the same graveyard. Humans openly gawked at Sorey. It was only when Mikleo growled at them that they carried on with what they were doing. Mikleo had to explain to Sorey that the mayor of Lady Lake had a statue created in Sorey's image in town to remind everyone that Shepherds existed and that he was made a Shepherd from pulling out the holy sword.

The brunette laid out three sets of flowers on the graves of his friends and stepped back to lace his hand into Mikleo's. He stared down at the smooth headstones. He felt like he should say something to them but found he couldn't. A single tear slid down his cheek.

"I'm home, everyone," he finally whispered. "Be at rest."

Mikleo tugged his hand. "Let's go home, love."

Sorey was silent for a second then nodded. "Yeah."

\----

Sorey grinned at his friends, who were staring at him like he lost his mind.

"You want to what?" Edna asked, standing under her familiar umbrella.

"You heard me," he said, green eyes twinkling.

Zaveid started laughing, nearly doubled over. The hat on top of his head slid down his head but stayed on. "You haven't changed at all, Sorey, but that's what I like about you." He grinned wickedly. "I'm game."

"Awesome! That's one!"

Mikleo huffed. "And what about me, love? You can't honestly believe I wouldn't go along with one of your crazy adventures, do you?"

Zaveid's grin deepened. "Are you just jealous I got there before you did, Mibo?"

The water Seraph growled. Sorey laughed, amused that the nickname had not gone away at all.

Edna twirled her umbrella as she thought. Lailah watched the scene unfold before her as Mikleo blew up on Zaveid about the nickname and Zaveid leaned against a tree, amused.

"I'll come, Sorey," the fire Seraph said. "It will be like old times."

"Could be fun," the earth Seraph replied. "Plus, who else would keep Mibo entertained?"

"I CAN KEEP MYSELF ENTERTAINED, THANK YOU!" Mikleo yelled.

The Shepherd felt his heart float in his chest as he gazed at his friends. He was glad he started down this adventure years ago.

Now, it's time for another new adventure.

\---- end ----


End file.
